Moonstream and Flameheart
This is my first story! Prologue It was dawn. Milky rays filled the damp, dark cave. A ruffled, scarred brown tabby tom in a horrible state was peeking out. He had clumps of fur all over in the cave, making his fur uneven. His amber eyes burned into the air. Scraping his paw on hard, smooth rock, the cat launched out, and landed on a huge clump of fur. He felt the relish of blood staining on his paws. With relief, the cat continued to stalk, and enter AlderClan, his old, betrayed Clan. He needed power - he was a rogue. He would lead a rogue group. It would be a Clan with no warrior code; FuryClan. These cats would be driven into fury, and go wild. They would respect their Clanmates, but AlderClan wouldn’t be able to withstand the power of FuryClan. The cat knew that his mate would join him. They would be the most feared rogues and Clan.Swiftly, he crept into the huge alder tree which was their Camp, and also it had inspired the Clan name. Have some imagination, Twigstar! The scarred tabby thought. He’d had the imagination to create his Clan name: surely Twigstar did as well? He saw the slow movements of cats, and waited for only one to stand. Soon, only one was standing there. It was a gray tom, and he was eating some fresh-kill. Greedy rat, the tabby thought. The gray warrior had his ears pricked: had he heard something? Making sure he was in the right position, the tabby leapt on the gray tom, and sunk his teeth in the gray tom’s side. “Bearscar,” the gray tom growled, his voice pure with hatred. “Stormyshadow,” Bearscar remembered this cat - a cat he’d made enemies with from the very start. Stormyshadow let out AlderClan’s battle cry. Cats flooded out from their nests. Bearscar spotted his mate. This was his chance to tell them to join FuryClan! “Cats of AlderClan!” He called. “Tonight is the night I request you join FuryClan!” Twigstar rushed out, her brown pelt glossy. “Son, I order you to get out of here!” “You can’t order me too, mother.” Bearscar hissed. “Tomorrow, if I have at least three warriors, I earn my nine lives from StarClan, and rebuild the almighty FuryClan!” Shocks and gasps came from the cats. A golden she-cat slunk out and joined Bearscar. She sat next to Bearscar. Soon, a white tom, a silver she-cat, a ginger she-cat and a blue-gray tom joined. “Daffodilpetal, Snowdrizzle, Silverfeather, Mapleleaf and Thundersky, FuryClan honours you as a full warrior. If any cats want to join us, you will have to join us now or later,” Bearscar was happy to have his mate by his side. Chapter 1 Moonstream yawned. She felt the soft fur of Jayblaze, a gray tom with a fiery temper. Jayblaze had grown incredibly close to Moonstream though. Moss covered the den, making it comfortable, but Moonstream knew it didn’t matter - as long as she was with Jayblaze, she would be fine. Jayblaze half opened her eyes, and mumbled, “Moonstream, get back to sleep. It’s not even Sunrise!” He gently wrapped his tail along her hind legs, but it was easy to get out. Giving Jayblaze a quick lick around his ears, Moonstream set off. Flameheart was already their. Moonstream’s sister’s flame-coloured pelt gleamed faintly in the darkness. Her tail was neatly wrapped around her paws, and her blue eyes were flickering patiently. Moonstream thought about how much she seemed to look like Firestar. She seemed so calm, but when Flameheart had told Moonstream to meet her, Flameheart’s voice had seemed grief-stricken and furious. The scent of squirrel wafted into her nostrils. She longed to catch it, but she knew her sister’s matters was more important. Moonstream greeted the flame-coloured warrior, and they sat next to each other. Knowing that this would be very suspicious not only to their Clanmates, but if the other Clans spotted them, ThunderClan would be blamed for. So the sisters agreed to meet by the Moonpool. The crystal-clear pool glimmered in the first milky rays of the sun. Moonpool’s shining water lay close to their paws. “Let’s talk,” Flameheart mewed, breaking the silence. Chapter 2 “We’re not medicine cats, unlike Leafpool, Jayfeather and Alderheart!” Moonstream pointed out. Her sister had became mouse-brained and had just asked Moonstream to lay her nose on the water, and dream. But Flameheart’s mind was impossible to change. “Fine,” She lay down. Pelts brushed hers, and voices in her head kept on whispering, You’ll be fine, we want to speak to you. Moonstream wondered if her warrior ancestors, StarClan, was telling her this. She let her nose touch the icy water. A shock of iciness shot in her veins. The floor was already cold enough, why need the Moonpool to be more colder? For a moment, Moonstream thought she was frozen. Then she breathed heavily, wishing Jayblaze was here. She would be warm with him around! Moonstream dreamed that she was in StarClan, the trees let the sun’s rays shine through, and there was cats, clustered in a open space. Then, a cat spun around. His flame-coloured pelt was lit by starlight. Firestar! She thought. He nodded to her solemnly, before saying, “Today, I welcome a new warrior to StarClan. She will be watching over her Clan, and send dreams. This cat learns her new parents.” “But I’m not dead!” She protested. Two cats came out. One was a pale ginger she-cat with green leafy eyes. The other one was a fluffy, gray tom with blue eyes.. They were flanked by each other, and love was dancing in their eyes. “I am Leafheart,” the she-cat mewed. “And I am Stonefur,” the tom mewed. “And we are your parents - I died from blood loss, and Stonefur was murdered by Blackstar,” Leafheart introduced. “No... Graystripe and Millie are my parents,” Moonstream mewed. “You must be mistaking me for some other cat. Besides, I’m not half-Clan!” The dream faded. Was this really the dream? Moonstream opened her eyes, only to find herself in another dream. It was sunset, and trees covered some of the sun. The ground was cracked. Moonstream found herself thirsty, and started to search for a puddle for the very dry moss in her mouth. Her fur was spiky and dry like the moss, and she licked her fur. The sun was so bad it had made her fur moulded. She didn’t want this to happen to her Clan! No... the trees were pine trees. ShadowClan! She walked until her paws got tired. In front of her, there was a huge alder tree, with a entrance. If I can just get in... She jumped in. Water came to her. MarineClan and AlderClan was written in the water.She woke up. Flameheart was still asleep. “Flameheart! Flameheart!” Moonstream called. “MarineClan-“ Flameheart began. “And AlderClan!” Moonstream finished. “Flameheart, we have to find the Clans!” Chapter 3 Alder trees appeared. Pools with reefs was there. “Stop right there!” A voice called. Flameheart spun around. It was a ginger tom. It seemed one moon old. “Back in your nest, Foxkit!” A golden queen scolded. “let your father deal with them,” A dark brown tom with scars appeared, his pebble-black eyes gleaming. He had a glossy pelt, and he glared at them, not with hostility, but curiosity. Smiling at them, he circled them as if they were going to claw them any moment. Flameheart smelt Moonstream’s fear scent, and felt her own pelt bristling. The tom them sat down. “What are you doing on FuryClan’s territory? You don’t look like anyone around here - unless you’re a cat from MarineClan,” the tom said. Flameheart didn’t remember StarClan saying anything about FuryClan. “We’re not from MarineClan,” Flameheart said. “We’re looking for them though - we were sent by StarClan,” The tom just nodded. “StarClan... very mysterious aren’t they?” Without waiting for an answer, he mewed, “I am Bearstar, leader of FuryClan. We welcome you to stay here until you decide to go,” “I am Moonstream, and this is my sister, Flameheart,” Moonstream introduced them to Bearstar. “We come ThunderClan. It’s very far away, very tiring to come here, but there was no obstacles for us,” Flameheart told Bearstar. Bearstar seemed very friendly, but Flameheart remembered the story of FuryClan, which was made to frighten kits. Well, that was what Flameheart had thought, anyway. Once, there was three cats traveling on the dusty plains. There were no cats around here, so they decided to divide territories. The cat which was brown took a place with alder trees, a blue-gray cat took the marine area and that left the red cat. The red cat took the rest. The brown cat made a Clan called AlderClan, the blue-gray cat made a Clan called MarineClan, and the red cat made a Clan called FuryClan, because his territory didn’t symbolise anything. FuryClan later had war with AlderClan and MarineClan. FuryClan lost, and faded. It was only one warrior left. This warrior vowed that someday, a leader for FuryClan would come, and make FuryClan the Clan it was. This warrior became a AlderClan warrior, had kits, those kits had kits, and it continued. The warrior to lead FuryClan would be part of the warrior’s bloodline. Could this be the heir? Flameheart felt her heart tighten. FuryClan could take over the forest! Wasn’t that their ambition and the reason why FuryClan had war with AlderClan and MarineClan? She thought, her heart beating. Breathing heavily, Flameheart stalked towards the entrance. Moonstream was hot on her heels. ”Yes, go into the camp,” Bearstar growled. “You don’t belong in the camp. You can camp outside,” Flameheart felt her pelt bristle. He’d just be so welcoming, and now he was treating herself and Moonstream like they were totally aware this was their border and they should leave now! “We’re not mangy cats, you know,” Flameheart made her voice gentle, but shot Bearstar a look, meaning that she was not happy. “Moonstream, let’s go to MarineClan.” FuryClan’s trees were withered, and it smelt of crow-food. With a flick of her tail, Moonstream was following her. As they stalked out of the camp, Flameheart could feel Bearstar’s eyes burning into her neck. She quickened her pace, somehow now eager to leave. More coming up soon :)